


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 25

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, Blindness, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Permanent Injury, Pre-Canon, Violence, because Nyma is obviously not blind in canon, but I worked it to make it fit regardless, female whump, sort of non canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Nyma isn't bitter. Absolutely not. Not even a little.
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Kudos: 6
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 25

**Author's Note:**

> Had to repost this on Tumblr because the original version had some...issues.... But this is the new and improved version, so I hope you enjoy!

Nyma isn't bitter. Absolutely not. Not even a little.

That’s a lie. The bitterness is deep enough some days to almost suffocate her. But who can blame her when the Galra took everything from her. Her planet, her people, her dignity.

Her _sight_.

She remembers it so clearly; her last visual memory. Galra fighter planes and the sentry they released were swarming like little Forel bugs all over her planet's skies and surface. At the time she was pretty young but knew her way around a blaster well enough to join the local resistance efforts.

They were a ragtag bunch of misfits but worked together. Or at least that's what she thought anyway. Because there was a traitor in their mist. Some slim ball backstabbed her whole people for a sliver of privilege and sabotaged their biggest operation.

The remains of her group, including herself, tried to fight off the invading force as best they could. Then a sentry threw some kind of bomb that launched deadly shrapnel, killing most of them instantly.

The last thing Nyma saw was razor sharp metal flying toward her eyes before everything turned red. All she felt was agony and her screams echoed in her ears as she collapsed and faded out.

She awoke to complete darkness. Taking off her bandages didn't fix it and she cried for hours after that. She didn’t know where she was or how she survived and it scared her to be so...so _vulnerable_. Then there was the constant pain from her injuries, which was hard to describe but ranged from being simply annoying to this horrible burning that made her curl up and unable to move for hours.

There was a healer who treated Nyma everyday and eventually informed her they fixed what was apparently massive scarring around her eyes which was the source of the pain. “But, but what about my eyes dammit?” She pleaded but there was no answer and she cried. She just wanted to see the trees, the sky, the plants, and the ocean one more time.

At first Nyma wanted to just be alone, to stew in her anger and grief. But it quickly became apparent that she needed help. She had to learn how to maneuver in a world without light, how to forage for food, how to cook and clean herself by touch and hearing alone. The other survivors helped her as best they could and she accepts it with what she hopes is a sweet, innocent smile because she isn’t stupid enough to think she can get by on her own right now.

But inside she held herself back, kept her heart frosty and vigilant for the first sign of deceit, and awaited the day that she could be truly independent. Because while she hated the Galra with all her being for stealing her sight and her former life, the loathing she felt for that traitor forever reminded her that anyone will betray you for the right price.


End file.
